Souvenirs, quand tu nous tiens
by Young Lady Blue
Summary: Tu nous lâche pas une seconde. Une lettre, un passé, un nouveau départ.  Venez lire ça coute rien de jeter un coup d'oeil. Bonne lecture.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1

Premier Chapitre enfin là, Les critiques sont ouvertes,

Sur ce bonne lecture ^_^

* * *

><p>Trois coups secs sur la porte en chêne suivis d'un bruit de chariot, des rideaux tirés laissaient entrer la lumière dans la chambre du maitre de la maison. Puis l'intrus se mit à parler d'une voix ni trop douce ni trop sec:<p>

« - Jeune Maître, il est l'heure de vous lever. »

Un bruissement de tissus se fuis entendre du côté du lit suivis d'un grognement, preuve que le dit «Jeune Maître », Ciel de son prénom, était désormais réveillé mais n'avait aucune intention de se lever. Le marjordome soupira une enième fois dans la journée bien qu'il soit à peine 7 heures.

« Jeune Maître, ne m'obliger pas à employer la manière forte. »

Mais comme Ciel avait la ferme intention de ne pas bouger, la manière forte fut appliquer sans le moindre scrupule. La fenêtre fut ouverte en moins de deux secondes pour laisser entrer un vent assez glaciale en ce début de printemps, les draps retirés au fond du lit laissant la peau découverte de Ciel au vent frais. Ce qui eu pour effet de faire enragé ce dernier qui trouvait insupportable l'idée de se lever aux aurores pour des cours stupides et sans intérêt (pour lui). Ciel se redressa pour faire face à son majordome en lui envoyait un regard noir dont lui seul avait le secret.

Mais leur échanges de regards fut vite arrêter par ...(attention prenez les paris, alors la dame dans le fond à droite parie pour Finnian qui vient s'excuser d'avoir arracher les arbres mais le charmant jeune homme sur la gauche (pense à laisser ton numéro sur la table je t'appellerais plus tard ^_^ ) parie pour Bard qui a explosé la cuisine. Bon aucun gagnant aujourd'hui car c'est Mey-lin qui vient d'entrer, shit alors -_-')

- Qu'il y a t-il Mey-lin ?

- Monsieur Sebastian, une lettre pour vous. En lui tendant cette dernière

Le marjordome pris la lettre et la lut d'un trait puis son visage se crispa sous le contenu de la lettre:

_« Cher Onii-san,_

_J'ai entendu dire que tu étais en ce moment marjordome pour le comte Phantomhive et je me suis dire que tu pourrais venir séjourner une ou deux semaines chez moi avec ton « Jeune Maître », vu que mon manoir n'est pas loin de Londres et histoire que tu me le présente et que ce petit rencontre un peu ta famille non ?Je suis sûr que ce petit a envie d'en savoir plus sur toi. Je vous attend chez moi pour demain après-midi sans faute. _

_Tendrement, ton "adorable" petite soeur_

_PS: J'ai une surprise pour toi ^_^ »_

Sebastian afficha la même tête que toute personne connaissant sa soeur et poussa un cri d'effroi semblable à celui que toute jeune fille pousse en voyant une araigné ( enfin pour mon cas, non je plaisente bien sûr ^.^), bon sang quel plan as t-elle derrière la tête ? Sous l'air exarspéré de son démon personnel, Ciel, après avoir pris connaissance de la lettre et être sortis de sa cachette ( il faut dire qu'il l'a vraiment supris au point de se planquer sous son lit, même Mey-lin a fermé la porte sur le coup de la surprise -.- ), ordonna aux domestiques de préparer une voiture pour cet après-midi et de s'occuper du linge pour le voyage ainsi que tout les autres bagages. Le voyage durant une heure, le comte et son majordome partirent vers 13h30. Durant le voyage ils n'ont échangé aucun mot. Ciel, lui, était stressé à l'idée de rencontrer la soeur de Sebastian et se demanda pourquoi elle n'avait pas signer de son nom plutot que cette appellation douteuse et entrepris d'imaginer la soeur de Sebastian sans grand succès. Sebastian ne prononça pas mot, se contentant d'observer son maître qui visiblement semblait en pleine bataille intérieure en imaginant des scénarios tous aussi fous qu'impossible quoi que venant de la part de la soeur d'un démon mieux vaut s'attendre au pire.

Arriver à destination, Ciel fut plus que surpris, il était bouche bée. Devant lui s'étendait une vallée avec un lac en contre bas, des arbres à perte de vue et un ciel bleu comme la mer. Le manoir, lui, était entouré de jardins, de fleurs avec un petit étang à côté. Avec ses trois étages il semblait plus grand que le sien mais on avait l'impréssion qu'il n'avait rien à faire ici, comme si il était sortis de nulle part. Le fiacre dans lequel ils étaient partis s'arrêta finalement devant les marches de marbres qui rejoignaient le manoir et tout deux en descendirent en se dirigant vers la porte d'entrée.

Sebastian toqua trois coups sur l'immense porte de bois, puis quelques secondes plus tard une domestique ouvrit la porte. Sa chevelure de flamme et ses yeux bleu pâle faisaient ressortir son teint clair et ses quelques taches de rousseurs. Elle portait une robe à manches longues vert émeraude avec un ruban noir autour du cou.

- Bon retour chez vous Monsieur. Mademoiselle vous attend dans le salon. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, dit t-elle d'une voix cristalline.

_Pauvre Ciel:_

Nous traverssons de nombreux couloirs avant d'arriver devant une porte en bois de chêne assez imposante. Sebastian ne semblas nullement gêné et marchait dans les couloirs comme si il y avait toujours vécu alors que j'appréandais plus que tout cette rencontre. La porte s'ouvrit sur un salon oû les murs sont bleu pâle. Les meubles, du style victorien, étaient en bois d'ébène. Mais ce qui attira mon attention était la silhouette qui se tenait près de la fenêtre.

- Mademoiselle, ces messieurs sont là.

- Bien. Tu peux dispossé Selena.

Quand la domestique fut sortie, la silhouette se retourna dans notre direction. C'était une jeune fille d'à peine 15 ans, ses longs cheveux bruns tombaient en cascade sur son dos et ses yeux qui sont un mélange de bleu, de vert avec une pointe de gris me captivairent. Sa robe bustier d'un violet sombre tombait jusqu'au sol et bruissait à chacun de ses pas.

- Onii-san, dit elle d'une voix si douce et tendre qu'elle me rappelais ma propre mère.

Elle avançait doucement vers nous et enlaça Sebastian qui lui rendit son entreinte. Puis se dirigant vers moi, elle me sourit comme si j'étais son petit frère, d'un sourire tendre et franc.

- Tu dois être Ciel, je suis Luna sa petite soeur, dit elle en désignant Sebastian du doigt. Tu peux me demander ce que tu veux car tu es ici chez toi. Bien suivrez moi je vous fait visité.

Et c'est ainsi que nous parcourûmes le manoir en passant de la cuisine juqsqu'à la salle de bain privé.

- Bien, nous sommes au troisième étage. Ici se trouve ma chambre ainsi que ma salle de bain personnel et vos appartemants pour la semaine. Voici votre chambre, dit elle en ouvrant une porte.

La chambre était assez grande et avait une salle de bain privé avoisinante mais ce qui attira mon attention c'est que cette chambre ne contient que un lit double (enfin triple vu la taille). Ce qui par conséquent dis que je dois dormir AVEC SEBASTIAN ? Lui ça ne semblait pas le gêné mais moi si. Luna a dut se rendre compte de ma gêne car elle m'interpelle:

- Tout va bien Ciel ? Tu semble un peu pâle

- Oui oui tout va bien, dis je avec un (faux) sourire rassurant.

- Bon si tout va bien, dit elle dans un haussement d'épaules. Ah au fait ce soir nous avons un invité.

Sebastian sembla tombé des nues. "Et je peux savoir de qui ils s'agit ?" dit il avec un regard qui en disait long sur la question.

- C'est un surprise ! Et puis ne t'inquiète il est aussi au courant.

- Comment ça "il" ?

- Oups !

- Luna !

- Quoi ? Arrête de me traiter comme une enfant je ne suis plus toute jeune tu sais Onii-san !

- Mais tu reste une enfant Luna, bon sang ! Mon seigneur qu'avez vous fait de ma soeur durant tout ce temps ?

- Un diable qui s'adresse à dieu décidement c'est l'hopital qui se fout de la charité ici. écoute moi bien, il vient ce soir à 18 h30 alors soit correct et ne lui lance pas de regards noirs ou tu auras de mes nouvelles, me suis-je bien faire comprendre ?

- Tch.

- Voila qui est mieux, bon qui est pour aller se baigner ?

Comment répondre à la soeur du diable quand celle-ci vous pose une question aussi absurde? Bon du calme Ciel rien de grave n'est encore arriver. Et c'est ainsi que toute notre "joyeuse" toupe se dirigat vers le lac. Pour l'occasion j'ai pu tremper mes jambes dans l'eau et Luna avait troquée sa longue robe violette contre une robe courte verte pâle. Même Sebastian avait échangé son costume contre un short noir et une chemise blanche dont les deux premiers boutons sont restés ouvert, dévoilant légèrement son torse finement musclé.

"Qu'il est diablement beau dans cette tenue." Je me gifle mentalement pour avoir pensé de tels choses. Moi je ne portais qu'un t-shirt blanc et un short bleu marine. Luna nous fit de grands signes en désignant le lac puis contre toute attente (venant de moi car sebastian lui semblait habitué) elle plongea entierement dans l'eau. Quand elle remonta à la surface, ces cheveux dégoulinait sur ses épaules et sa robe était trempée mais ça ne semblait pas la gêné car elle riait aux éclats dans notre direction avec ses grands signes.

Puis brusquement elle se retourna et fixa un endroit vers la côte sur sa gauche avec un regard qui ne présage rien de bon. Elle se dirige vers moi et m'entoure dans ses bras comme pour me protéger d'une chose inconnue. Sebastian, comprenant la situation actuelle, se met de manière à faire un barage entre nous et l'ombre qui fonçait droit sur nous et la projette à terre. Celle-ci émait un grognement qui ne m'est pas inconnue. Tentant une deuxième assaut, l'ombre projette Sebastian dans le lac et puis fonçe sur moi et Luna. Cette dernière, n'hésitant pas une seule seconde me pousse vers Sebastian et envoie un magnifique crochet du gauche à l'ombre qui tombe au sol dans un bruit d'os qui se craquent et d'un hurlement de douleur.

- Bonjour l'accueil, t'es toujours aussi directe Luna ?

- Je t'avais pourtant prévenue de me pas te montrer ici ni même nous approchez mais il semblerait que tu ne soit pas très réceptif mon cher _Claude._

Heiiiiin ? Bon sang ! Pourquoi de tout les démons qui trainent en enfer il a fallut que nous tombions sur _Claude Faustus _? Décidément il ne nous lacheras jamais ou quoi ? Je commence à croire que je suis vraiment maudit.

- Bien, puisque tu es là j'aimerais bien savoir la raison de ta venue _indésirée_ ici. Sauf si tu veux finir en viande hachée dans deux minutes je te conseille vivement de répondre à ma question.

- D'accord mais je préfère que nous soyons tous à l'aise pour discuter et que tu ailles te séchez pour pouvoir parler calmement.

- Je n'ais pas d'ordre à recevoir de la part d'un démon qui n'est pas fichu de finir un contrat dans les règles et qui par dessus le marché vole l'âme d'un autre contractant pour le plaisir. Voilà l'une des raisons pour lequelles j'ai refusée de nous marier et ais rompue nos fiançailles. Tu es un imcapable et un bon à rien.

"_Pauvre Ciel: Hein ? C'est quoi ses histoires de mariages et de fiançaille"_

* * *

><p>Premier chapitre finie yeah !<p>

en espérant que ça vous a plus. Si il y a des fautes faites le moi savoir c'est toujours utile =)

À la prochaine ! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

De retour ^^(Pour vous jouer un mauvais tour nyark, excusez le coup de folie, ça me prend parfois)^_^! Désolé pour tout ce temps passé mais il faut dire que la rentrée m'a un peu beaucoups retarder et on a monté un journal dans notre lycée et comme je m'occupe de la chronique livre, je dévore des livres tout les jours, voilà c'était la parenthèse sur ma vie dont vous vous fichez certainement mais c'est pas grave. Bon petite réponse aux commentaires laissés:

Etoile-lead-Sama: Merci énormément pour ce premier commentaire car il fait toujours plaisir =)...Moi plus sympa en soeur que toi 0_0...? Faut voir car la soeur en question n'est pas forcement très gentille quand elle veut et peux être très chiante aussi = p... Oui je te l'accorde que Sebastian n'aurait pas de bol sur ce coup-là quand à Ciel je pense que oui voir sa tête dans cette situation doit être assez drôle ^^. Au passage j'ai vue un type qui lui ressemblait vachement 0_0 et c'était pas un cosplay mais je crois pas qu'il a les yeux bleus, je vérifirais à l'avenir mais sinon même coupe de cheveux avec une mèche qui cache son oeil droit et même couleur de peau, j'ai trop flipper 0.0. Oui je vais avoir besoin de courage si je veux y arriver quand à la force je sais pas trop . Bisoux et à la prochaine. ^^

* * *

><p>Luna et Claude continurent à s'engeuler comme des poissonniers jusqu'à en avoir mal à la gorge pendant des heures. Et c'est sur cette <em>joyeuse<em> dispute que notre troupe et _l'invité indésirable_ nous retournâmes au manoir. Sebastian et moi étions assis dans le salon, à siroter le thé en attendant Luna qui était partie se changer. Claude, lui, était tranquillement installé sur son fauteuil alors que Sebastian et moi nous nous partagions le divan. Le fauteuil sur ma droite attendait patianment que sa propriétaire vienne s'asseoir. Cette dernière ne tarda pas et entra vêtue d'une robe rouge sombre courte devant et longue derrière.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais à chaque fois que je vois une robe rouge ça me met mal à l'aise et je pense automatiquement à ma tante, même si sa robe est vraiment belle. Mais Luna ne semblait pas d'une humeur magnifique, sans doute dû au _parasite_. Elle s'installa confortablement dans son fauteuil puis lança un regard noir à Claude pour ensuite s'adresser à moi :

- Ciel, dit elle en se tournant vers moi qui eu un frisson en entendant mon nom, avant que tu ne poses des questions je tenais à t'informer de certaines choses. Au temps anciens, quand Lucifer deviens Ange déchu et entraina d'autres anges dans sa chute aucun n'était officiellement "démons". Alors il entrepris de créer des démons pur-sang comme on dit, il a donné naissance à deux fils, Samaël et Jack. L'ainé a eu des jumeaux opposés une fille et un garçon grâce à une jeune shinigamie et une démone Lilith. Puis son frère eu deux garçons avec une Démone du nom d'Hécate. Selon une prophésie, la fille était promie au garçon ainé des deux frères et son frère jumeau verrait un de ses maîtres devenir démon à cause de l'ainé des frères. Puis il s'inprégnerait de ce maître mais si ce dernier ne répond pas aux sentimments du démon alors il mourrait de chagrin et fera parti du néant (le démon pas le maitre). Pour la fille, on dit qu'elle sera en réalité destinée au cadet mais Lucifer, ne voulant pas qu'un de ses fils ne meurt à cause d'un humain, a voulu détourner la prophétie pour l'arranger. Mais de nos jours on ne sait pas qui sont les démons en question car les millénaires ont coulés sous des ponts qui n'existent plus aujourd'hui et de plus même les démons les plus anciens se font passer pour de récents démons. Quand à notre famille Sebastian et moi sommes du même père mais la mère de Sebastian était une démone de sang pur alors que la mienne était une des shinigamis les plus hautes dans leur hiérachie. Donc officiellement Sebastian et moi sommes en réalité demi-frère et soeur mais on se considère comme telle. Pour Claude... disons que c'est assez compliqué.

- Je vois pas en quoi c'est si compliqué que nous étions fiancés à la naissance et que tu ais rompue les fiançailles pour une raison encore inconnue à ce jour.

- Dois je te rappeller que c'est uniquement de ta faute si c'est arrivé. Au lieu de respecter les traditions comme il se doit, Monsieur m'as courrut après dés qu'il en avait l'occasion. Je pensais pourtant que les raclées que je t'ais envoyé t'auras fait comprendre que tu me tape sur le système et qu'il te fallait changer de comportement à mon égard mais tu es un crétin fini au point de n'avoir rien remarquer et prie mes regards noirs pour des preuves d'amour.

Alors qu'ils se disputèrent (NDA: encore une fois -_-', faudra même plus qu'ils se croisent sous peine de se taper dessus ses deux là), un coup retentis à la porte. Luna prononça un "entrer".

- écoute Sophie je suis en pleine conversation (dispute?) et je ...

Sa phrase mourrut dans sa gorge quand elle se retourna vers la porte et contempla l'inconnu. Un jeune homme se tenait sur le seuil de la porte. Ses yeux verts émeraudes me firent vagement pensé à ceux de Lizzy mais ses cheveux bruns et courts semblait légèrement décoiffé.Son costume bleu nuit contrastait avec la robe rouge de Luna qui souriait à l'inconnu. Puis en à peine une seconde le rouge et le bleu de leur vêtements se mélangèrent dans leur entreinte tellement proche qu'on pourrait la qualifié d'intime et j'ai cru pendant un instant que leur vêtements allaient se teindre en violet. Et contre toute attente ils s'embrassèrent sous nos yeux.

...

...

...

...

...

...

Sortez les violons Ash et Angela passèrent suivis d'un groupe de saints en pleine prière...

...

...

...

Claude et moi étions bouche-bée alors que Sebastian détourna seulement le regard, un peu gêné. Le visage de Claude fit passer toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel, du rouge cerise au vert pâle en passant par le blanc immaculée. Puis il se mit à crier tellement fort que Sebastian dut m'aider à me boucher les oreilles sous peine de devenir sourd:

- Qui c'est celui là ? Et puis c'etait quoi ça à l'instant ? Hurla t-il rouge de colère

- Toi, je te conseille de parler sur un autre ton sous peine de finir à la porte, siffla Luna entre ses dents.

- Alors c'est qui ? Ton cousin ? Ton amant ? Qui ?

- Pardon de déranger, je savais que je n'aurait pas du venir ici, dit d'un ton calme l'inconnu (qui n'a pas encore été présenter) en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Attends ! Saule ! Bon, suis moi, allons discutez plus loin vu qu'ici on semblent gênés, finit elle en soupirant avec un regard noir pour Claude.

_Pauvre Luna_

Je saisis Saule par la main et l'entraina en dehors de la pièce, ce n'est pas parce que Claude est là qu'il va m'enpêcher d'être avec lui. Nous sortimes dans le couloir puis j'ouvris la porte en face de celle du salon dans lequel nous étions quelques minutes plus tôt pour donner sur une pièce assez grande avec une cheminée et surtout un balcon. Sans perdre une seconde, j'ouvris la porte fenêtre et sortie sur le balcon. Saule me suivit et alors que j'étais dos à lui, il passa ses bras autour de moi, m'enlacant de manière douce mais me tenait fermemant prête de lui. Il posa sa tête sur mon épaule droite. Puis une mélodie* résonne sur le balcon (*Edith piaf - la foule). Doucement Saule et moi nous commençions à danser pour tourner, tourner, tourner, encore et encore sur le son de la musique en débutant une valse.

_Pauvre Ciel_

Un silence pesant s'abbatit sur la pièce depuis la sortie de Luna et du fameux Saule. Aucun n'osait prendre la parole et Claude, qui était devenu d'une humeur masacrante, sortit de la pièce avec de la fumée qui sortait de ses oreilles. La porte se referma derrière lui, me laissant seul avec Sebastian. Ce dernier se lèva puis se tourna vers moi. Il m'aida à me lever car mes jambes ne bougeaint plus sous le coup du choc. Il y avait trop de choses confuses dans ma tête, tellement que je ne me rendis pas compte que nous nous trouvions dans une grande ( pour ne pas dire immense) salle à manger avec deux couverts dressés sur la table et des dizaines de plats. Malgrè tout ses plats alléchants, je n'avais pas faim tant mon esprit était flou et confus. Sebastian me tira une chaise et je m'assis sans commentaires puis il me servit les plats que je préfère, s'assit à ma gauche, et commença à manger ce qu'il s'était servit. En face de nous se tenait deux chaises vides, sans doute celle de Luna et Saule ou de Claude.

- Il semblerait qu'ils nous fausse compagnie ce soir, dit doucement Sebastian.

Le repas se déroula en silence et je mangea sans appétit. Puis nous arrivions à la fin du repas. Le déssert était délicieux mais le silence entre nous le rendait fade. Une fois le repas terminé nous nous dirigâmes vers la chambre que nous avait désigné Luna quelques heures plus tôt. En rentrant dans la pièce, je constatais que les valises que nous avions laissées sur le lit n'étaient plus là, quand est ce que ... Sebastian. Evidamment j'aurais dû m'en douter.

- Bochan il est l'heure d'aller au lit.

Puis s'ensuivit le rituel du soir, il retira mes vetements et me fit enfiler ma chemise de nuit blanche habituelle, me faisant frissoner quand je sentis ses mains sur moi. Me soulevant de terre il me déposa ensuite sur le lit (Double, zut j'avais oublier ce détail). Une fois dans les draps il me borda puis se diriga vers la porte de la salle de bain.

- Ou vas tu Sebastian ?

- Je reviens dans une minute Bochan, juste le temps de me changer

Sebastian, Changer, lit double, Mon cerveau percuta l'information de plein fouet et le momment que j'attendais le moins de la journée était là. La porte de la salle de bains se referma et je plongea dans les draps avec le visage en feu. Il est vraiment rapide car il a mit à peine trois minutes pour se changer. Quand j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir, je ferma les yeux faisant semblant d'être endormis. Je l'entendis marcher jusqu'au lit puis je le sentis se glisser sous les draps.

- Vous n'étiez pas obliger de faire semblant de dormir Bo-chan, dit Sebastian avec un sourire narquois sur les lèvres que je devinais très bien mais j'étais résolus à garder les yeux fermés pour ne pas affronter son regard rouge sanguin.

Seulement je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me prenne dans ses bras en me berçant tendrement comme pour s'excuser d'une raison inconnue, décidement quel ironie se faire berçer par le diable en personne. Mais bizarrement c'est dans ses mêmes bras que je me sens en sécurité.

J'enfouis ma tête dans le creux de son coup et respira son odeur, indescriptible mais tellement familière. Combien de fois l'ai je sentie au détour d'un couloir, lors du bal chez le vicomte Druit ou encore quand il me portais en rentrant au manoir alors que je faisais une crise d'asthme.

Puis bizarrement je pris conscience de notre position, c'est à dire ma tête au creux de son coups, ses bras qui m'entoures la taille doucement, allongés l'un contre l'autre en une entreinte intime, et je recula jusqu'à tomber du lit sur lequelle je me trouvais deux secondes auparavant. Mais il faut croire que j'ai la poisse aujourd'hui car mon majordome me suivit dans ma chute.

* * *

><p>Voili-Voilou ce chapitre est fini, et à la prochaine ^^ Bisoux<p> 


End file.
